wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
W puszczach Afryki/13
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:W puszczach Afryki Wioska napowietrzna. Nazajutrz po przebudzeniu się, Jan Cort, Maks i Komis byli niezmiernie zdziwieni, gdyż otaczała ich najgłębsza ciemność. Czy w tej chwili był dzień, czy noc, nie umieliby na to odpowiedzieć. Światło, które im wskazywało drogę przez sześćdziesiąt godzin, nie ukazało się dziś wcale. Musieli więc czekać na zjawienie się pochodni, gdyż bez tego nie mogliby się puścić w drogę. Jan Cort zrobił uwagę, która posłużyła do różnych wniosków: – Dziś nikt nam nie rozpalił ognia i nikt nie przyniósł pożywienia. – Więc nie mamy już co jeść! – dodał Huber. – Możeśmy już doszli? – rzekł Kamis. – Dokąd? – zapytał Cort. – Tam, dokąd nas prowadzono, mój drogi Janie! Wprawdzie nie była to zbyt jasna odpowiedź, ale trudno było dać inną. Las był w tym miejscu bardziej jeszcze ciemny i gęsty, niż poprzednio, lecz za to nie panowała w nim już tak głęboka cisza. Słychać było jakiś szum w powietrzu, jakieś szmery przelatywały w górze pomiędzy wierzchołkami drzew. Kamis, Maks i Jan podnosili głowy do góry i zdawało im się, że widzą rozciągający się ponad niemi sufit. Zapewnie było to zagmatwanie liści i gałęzi, które nie przepuszczało światła i dlatego ciemność jeszcze większa panowała pod drzewami. Tu, gdzie noc spędzili, natura gruntu zmieniła się zupełnie. Nie było tu już gęstej, wysokiej trawy i krzaków ciernistych, rosnących tuż przy ścieżce. Ziemię pokrywała trawa, na której nie znać było ani odrobiny wilgoci. Była to jakby łąka, niezraszana nigdy przez deszcze lub źródła. Drzewa rosły tu w odległości dwudziestu do trzydziestu stóp, tworząc jakby słupy, przeznaczone do podtrzymywania jakiej olbrzymiej budowy; gałęzie ich rozrzucały się na setki metrów dokoła. Rosły tu sykomory afrykańskie, których pień składa się z mnóstwa łodyg, spojonych ze sobą, bombaksy o korzeniach olbrzymich i wyniosłych wierzchołkach, baobaby, których pień ma kształt dyni i dwadzieścia lub trzydzieści metrów obwodu, a wierzchołek zakończony jest olbrzymim pękiem spadających ku dołowi gałęzi, dalej wznosiły się drzewa palmowe, zwane „deleb,” o pniach garbatych; drzewa serowe, których pień, wewnątrz pusty, tworzy spore przedziały, tak duże, że w każdym z tych przedziałów może się pomieścić człowiek; drzewa mahoniowe, z których każde mogło dostarczyć kłody, mającej średnicy przeszło metr, (krajowcy wyrabiają łódki z jednej takiej sztuki). Dalej rosły drzewa smocze olbrzymich rozmiarów i bahinie, które pod inną szerokością gieograficzną są tylko krzewami, a tu dorastają znacznej wielkości. Można sobie wyobrazić, jak daleko takie drzewa rozrzucają swoje konary! Upłynęła może godzina, podczas której Kamis ciągle upatrywał opiekuńczego światła, wprawdzie miał to przekonanie, że idąc za tym światłem, dąży na wschód, to jest w stronę przeciwną rzeki Ubangi, ale cóż miał czynić? – Dokąd nas zaprowadziło to tajemnicze światło? – zapytywał się w duchu. – Teraz światło znikło, cóż więc zrobimy?… Czy mamy iść dalej, czy zostać? Ale co jeść będziemy? – Musimy jednakże iść dalej – przerwał Jan milczenie. – Może lepiej odrazu puścić się w drogę? – Ale w którą stronę? – zapytał Maks Huber. Na to pytanie trudno było znaleźć odpowiedź. – Przecież nie wrosły nam nogi w ziemię – rzekł niecierpliwie Cort. – Możemy się jeszcze poruszać pomiędzy tętni drzewami. – W drogę więc! – rozkazał Kamis. I wszyscy trzej zaczęli iść. Stąpali ciągle po ziemi pozbawionej zarośli i krzaków, po gruncie nagim i ubitym, jak gdyby osłonięty był dachem, nie przepuszczającym deszczu, ani słońca. Dokoła rosły drzewa, których tylko niższe gałęzie można było rozpoznać. W powietrzu ciągle słychać było jakieś dziwne szmery i szelesty. Czy ten las był zupełnie pusty? chyba nie, gdyż Kamisowi zdawało się, że widzi jakieś cienie, przesuwające się pomiędzy drzewami. Czy to było złudzenie, nie wiedział. Wreszcie po półgodzinnym bezowocnym poszukiwaniu usiedli pod drzewem, aby odpocząć. Oczy ich, przyzwyczajone do ciemności, zaczęły rozróżniać otaczające ich przedmioty; przytym i słońce, które wzbiło się wyżej na horyzoncie, rozpraszało nieco ciemności. Teraz już widzieli o jakie dwadzieścia kroków przed sobą. Nad niemi rozciągał się rodzaj sufitu. – Coś się tam porusza – szepnął Kamis. – Zwierzę, czy człowiek? – zapytał Cort, spoglądając. – To chyba dziecko, bo to stworzenie bardzo małego wzrostu. – Ależ to małpa! – rzekł Huber. Siedzieli nieporuszeni i milczący, aby nie zestraszyć czwororękiego stworzenia. Pomimo wstrętu Maksa i Jana do małpiego mięsa, z głodu i to by już jedli, ale jak jeść mięso surowe? Toż nie mieli czym rozniecić ognia. Zwierzę szybko zbliżało się i spostrzegszy trzech ludzi, nie okazało najlżejszego zdziwienia. Szło tak, jak człowiek, na tylnych łapach i zatrzymało się o kilka kroków przed niemi. Można sobie wyobrazić zdumienie Jana i Maksa, gdy w tym stworzeniu poznali istotę, którą ocalił Langa, – To on… to on! – szepnął Jan. – Tak, to on – potwierdził Maks. – Jeżeli ten mały jest, to i Langa może się tu znajdzie. – Czy nie jesteście jednak w błędzie? – zapytał Kamis. – O, nie! – odparł Cort. – Zresztą wkrótce przekonamy się o tym. Wyjął z kieszeni medalik zdjęty z szyi malca i trzymając za dwa końce sznureczka, zaczął nim bujać, jak się czyni z przedmiotem, na który chcemy zwrócić uwagę dziecka. Skoro tylko malec dostrzegł ten przedmiot, przysunął się jednym skokiem do Kamisa. Widocznie odzyskał zdrowie i sprężystość ruchów przez te trzy dni, które upłynęły od rozbicia się tratwy. Przybiegł do Corta z widocznym zamiarem odebrania swej własności. Kamis chwycił go w przejściu, i wtedy z ust malca wyrwał się nie wyraz „ngora,” lecz wyraźnie wypowiedziane następujące słowa: – Li-Mai! Ngala! Ngala! Co znaczyły te wyrazy, wypowiedziane w języku nieznanym nawet Kamisowi, podróżni nasi nie mogli pojąć. Nagle zjawiły się inne istoty, wysokiego wzrostu, i zanim Kamis, Maks i Jan spostrzegli się, otoczyły ich, ujęły pod ręce i, popychając przed sobą, zmusiły do pójścia. Zatrzymali się dopiero, gdy uszli z pięćset lub sześćset metrów. W tym miejscu nizko zwieszające się gałęzie dwuch drzew plątały się ze sobą, tworząc, jak gdyby stopnie schodów. Tu znów zmuszono więźniów do wejścia na owe stopnie, obchodząc się jednak z niemi łagodnie. W miarę, jak wchodzili. światło przedzierało się przez gałęzie; promienie słońca prześlizgiwały się wśród liści. Maks Huber nie mógł już teraz zaprzeczyć, że to wszystko było nadzwyczajne. Gdy znaleźli się o jakie sto stóp ponad ziemią, można sobie wyobrazić ich zdumienie. Oto przekonali się, że znajdują się na jakiejś platformie, poniżej jednak wierzchołków drzew, które tworzyły ponad nią zielone sklepienie. Na platformie w pewnym porządku wznosiły się chaty, ulepione z żółtej gliny i liści, tworząc ulice. Była to więc wioska i do tego tak duża, że nie widać było jej końca. Przechadzało się tam mnóstwo postaci, podobnych do istoty, która ocalił Langa. Powierzchowność ich była taka, jak u ludzi; przypominała opisy doktora Dubois o gatunkach, napotykanych w lasach Jawy. Lecz podróżni nasi nie mieli czasu na uwagi, gdyż straż, rozmawiając w niezrozumiałym dla nich narzeczu, prowadziła ich ku jednej z chat. Przypatrujący im się tłum nie okazywał wielkiego zdumienia. Wreszcie Maks, Jan i Kamis znaleźli się sami w chacie, której drzwi zatrzaśnięto za niemi. – Jesteśmy uwięzieni! – zawołał Huber. – Ale czy zauważyliście – dodał, – że oni przypatrywali się nam bez wielkiego zdziwienia? – Radbym się dowiedzieć, czy ci ludzie dają jeść swoim więźniom – rzekł Cort. – Lub czy ich nie zjadają sami – dodał Huber. Ponieważ wiele plemion w Afryce środkowej praktykuje ludożerstwo, można było przypuszczać, że i te istoty są również ludożercami. W każdym razie plemię to było bardziej rozwinięte pod względem umysłowym, niż orangutangi z wyspy Borneo, szympanse Gwinei i goryle z Gabonu. Umiało rozniecić ogień i posługiwać się rozmaitemi domowemi sprzętami. Dowodem tego był ogień, rozniecony pierwszej nocy po rozbiciu się tratwy i pochodnia, wskazująca wśród ciemności drogę. W tej chwili przyszło Maksowi na myśl, że ruchome ognie, które widzieli na skraju lasu, były rozniecone przez tych dziwnych mieszkańców Wielkiego lasu. – Oni mówią nawet! – dziwił się Cort, gdy już udzielili sobie rozmaitych uwag, dotyczących mieszkańców tej napowietrznej wioski. Z pomiędzy trzech więźniów Kamis był najbardziej zdziwiony i odurzony. On nie zajmował się badaniem gatunków i w jego umyśle te istoty nie mogły być niczym innym, jak tylko małpami. Ale te małpy chodziły, mówiły, rozniecały ogień i budowały wioski. Dziwił się, że żaden z podróżnych nie wspominał dotąd o podobnym gatunku małp. Upokorzało go to, że te małpy są tak podobne do krajowców. Biedni więźniowie zaczęli się niecierpliwić; zamknięci w chacie, przez której ściany nic nie mogli słyszeć, niespokojni o przyszłość, niepewni, jak się zakończy ta dziwna przygoda, z każdą chwilą czuli się bardziej nieszczęśliwemi i przygnębionemu Przytym i głód dokuczał im mocno, gdyż od piętnastu godzin nic nie jedli. Jedna tylko okoliczność pocieszała ich trochę, a mianowicie, że protegowany Langa znajdował się w tej wiosce, która zapewne musiała być jego miejscem rodzinnym. – Jeżeli ten mały został ocalony – rzekł Cort, – należy przypuszczać, że i Langa jest uratowany. Zapewne się nie rozłączali… Jeśli więc Langa dowie się, że uwięziono trzech ludzi, domyśli się, że to my… Wszak nie uczyniono nam nic złego, zapewne więc nie skrzywdzono i Langa. – Nie mamy żadnego dowodu na to, że Landa ocalał – dodał Huber. – Może biedak utonął w nurtach wzburzonej rzeki? W tej chwili drzwi od chaty, poza któremi stało kilku krajowców, otwarty się, i w nich ukazał się jakiś młody chłopiec. – Langa! Langa!… – zawołał z radością Cort. – Przyjaciel Maks… przyjaciel Jan! – zawołał Langa, rzucając się w ich objęcia. – Od kiedy ty tu jesteś? – zapytał Maks. – Od wczorajszego rana… nieśli mnie przez las. – A któż cię niósł? – Jeden z tych, którzy mnie ocalili i was pewnie także. – A więc to są ludzie? – Tak, ludzie… przecież nie małpy – odparł stanowczo Langa. – Dziwni ludzie!… Zaczynam wierzyć w jakiś pośredni gatunek pomiędzy ludźmi a małpami. Langa ściskał i całował swoich opiekunów, których już nie miał nadziei oglądania kiedykolwiek, wreszcie począł opowiadać im o swoich przygodach. – Gdy tratwa uderzyła o skały i wpadliśmy do wody, ja i Li-Mai… – Li-Mai? – zapytał Maks Huber. – Tak, Li-Mai, to jego imię… – kilka razy powtarzał malec, wskazując na siebie: Li-Mai, Li-Mai. – A więc on ma imię? – zapytał Cort. – Oczywiście, że ma, przyjacielu Janie – odpowiedział Langa. – Przecież wszyscy ludzie mają imiona. – A jakąż nazwę nosi to plemię, wśród którego znajdujemy się? – Oni nazywają się Wagddisowie… słyszałem jak Li-Mai tak ich nazywał… Wyraz ten nie należał do narzecza krajowców z Kongo Skąd pochodziło owo pokolenie Wagddisów, podróżni nasi nie mogli się domyśleć, lecz obyczaje ich były widać łagodne, skoro widząc tonących, pośpieszyli im na ratunek. Wpadszy do wody, Langa stracił przytomność i sądził, że jego przyjaciele utonęli w rzece Johansen. Gdy odzyskał przytomność, ujrzał się w objęciach silnego Wagddisa, który był właśnie ojcem Li-Mai; malec zaś był już w objęciach matki – „ngora”, jak ją nazywał. Należało przypuszczać, że Li-Mai na kilka dni przedtym, zanim go napotkał Langa, zabłąkał się w lesie i że rodzice go szukali. Wiemy, w jaki sposób Langa go ocalił; to też, gdy znalazł się w wiosce Wagddisów, obchodzono się z nim bardzo dobrze. Li-Mai wkrótce odzyskał siły, choroba jego bowiem była wynikiem wyczerpania i znużenia, i wywdzięczając się za opiekę, stał się opiekunem Langa. Rodzice Li-Mai też okazywali mu wdzięczność. Dziś zrana Li-Mai przyprowadził Langa przed chatę, w której zamknięci byli Maks, Jan i Kamis. Langa nie mógł go zrozumieć, lecz usłyszał głosy i zdawało mu się, że poznaje swoich przyjaciół, wbiegł więc do chaty i przekonał się, że się nie mylił. – Wszystko dobrze, mój Langa – rzekł Maks, ale my umieramy z głodu. Możebyś mógł przynieść nam co do zjedzenia, jeżeli masz tu jakie wpływy. Langa wyszedł i powrócił wkrótce, niosąc duży kawał pieczonego, bawolego mięsa, kilka sztuk owoców z akacji zwanej „adansonia”, ‘której owoce zowią chlebem małpim, świeże banany i w tykwie czystą wodę, zaprawną mlecznym sokiem luteksu, wydzielającego się z liany gumowej, należącej do rodzaju „landolphia africa”. Naturalnie, że wszyscy trzej z wielkim apetytem zabrali się do jedzenia, gdyż byli bardzo głodni. Posiliwszy się, Cort zapytał Langa, czy plemię Wagddisów jest liczne. – O, jest tu ich, jest! – odpowiedział Langa. – Czy tylu, jak w wioskach Bornu lub Bagirmi? – Mniej więcej. – Czy oni nigdy nie schodzą z tej swojej napowietrznej siedziby? – Owszem, schodzą, aby polować, lub zbierać korzonki i owoce, albo też czerpać wodę. – I oni mają swoją mowę? – Tak, ale ja ich nie rozumiem, tylko niektóre wyrazy pojmuję, szczególniej te, które wymawia Li-Mai. – A rodzice tego małego Li-Mai? – Są dla mnie bardzo dobrzy; od nich to właśnie przyniosłem dla was pożywienie. – Trzeba im za to podziękować jaknajprędzej, aby i nadal byli tak chojni – rzekł Maks. – A ta wioska, ukryta pomiędzy drzewami, jak się nazywa? – Ngala. – Czy mieszkańcy tej wioski mają swego wodza? – zapytał Cort. – Mają. – Widziałeś go? – Nie, ale słyszałem, jak go wszyscy nazywali Mselo-Tala-Tala. – Ależ to jest narzecze tutejszych krajowców! – zawołał Kamis. – A cóż znaczą te wyrazy? – Ojciec Zwierciadło. I rzeczywiście tak nazywają mieszkańcy Kongo człowieka, który nosi okulary.